Tonight
by RavenHimeSama
Summary: “Hn?” the raven replied. “I love you.” Natsume looked at her, God, there she was, smiling. Even it was just three simple words; it was the first time that she actually said it so seriously. “What’s with those cheesy words?”


.**Just got nothing to do; too lazy to make the chapters.. (ble~)**

**This is just a short one shot that I made inspired by the real story and lyrics of TONIGHT by fm static.**

**Please enjoy the story (though I revised somethings.)**

_**I remember the times we spent together  
on those drives  
We had a million questions  
all about our lives  
and when we got to New York  
everything felt right  
I wish you were here with me  
tonight**_

_**I remember the days we spent together  
were not enough  
and it used to feel like dreamin'  
except we always woke up  
Never thought not having you  
here now would hurt so much**_

"New York~ I never knew this place is kinda' nice." Mikan said as she look at the view they pass by. Natsume and Mikan went abroad for awhile to get some vacation from work. She was 24 and he was 25, right age, right? Natsume Hyuuga was just smiling at his dear girlfriend as he kissed her hand. His left hand was holding the stirring wheel and the other on Mikans' hand. His dark green Aston Martin v8 drop-top runs smoothly at the highway as they arrived at his villa. They went out of the car and went inside. "Ahh~I love New York." MIkan said as she sat on the sofa. Natsume lied on her lap and question her as he played with her brown hair.

"Do you want to bring babies back home?" He said with the same signature smirk pasted on his lips. Mikan chuckled on his words as she replied "Shut up, dear boyfriend. You have to marry me first before making your heirs." "Don't you trust me babe?" He asked. "No~ Haha. Of course I do~"

Later that night, they were in their big room watching a movie, Mikan was hugging Natsume as the lad had his arm over her shoulder. **"You are my life now, Bella. And I won't give that up very easily." **Edward Cullen of twilight said. Mikan was so touched and tried to ask her dearest black cat. "Natsume?" Mikan started. "Hn?" The lad said as he ate popcorn. "What will you do if I die?" Mikan asked. Nasume didn't budge nor did reply. He just watched the movie continuously. **Ding Dong.** "Oh, pizza's here. I'll get it." Mikan said as she went to answer the door. Natsume looked at her walking figure and thought, _'If you die, baby, I'm sure that I'll be living in this world not breathing. If you die, just promise me, take care of my heart, 'cause it will go with you.'__**  
**_

_**Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight**_

_**I remember the time you told me about when you were eight  
And all those things you said that night that just couldn't wait  
I remember the car you were last seen in  
and the games we would play  
All the times we spilled our coffees  
and stayed out way too late  
**_

"Look at this picture, Natsume. Remember this?" Mikan called as she smile. She was holding a picture of them when they were little. Natsume looked at it and said "Uhh, I remember that. I was calling you polka dots at that time when Imai took that picture." Natsume said as he sat on the sofa and looked at the other pictures when he blurted out, "You still wear those childish undies, babe?" with a smirk on his insanely handsome face, "Are not." Mikan said as she pulled out another picture, "How 'bout this?"

"Our first anniversary." Natsume said with a pure smile, "Yep, that was memorable."Mikan said as she leaned on his shoulder. "Of course it was. You spilled chocolate on my shirt. And that was my favorite." He said with a little annoyed face. "I didn't do it on purpose you know~ T'was an accident." Mikan said with a pout. "Okay, okay." Natsume said as he gave her hand a peck, then she smiled and gave him a kiss. "Baby?" Mikan called. "Hn?" "Your **it.**" Mikan said. "First one to get upstairs will be saved from washing the dishes tonight." As she begin to ran. "You never win, baby." Natsume said. "Nope, but I'll try this time. Haha~"

_**I remember the time you SAT AND told me about your Jesus  
and how not to look back even if no one believes us  
When it hurt so bad sometimes  
not having you here...**_

"Fuck!" Natsume said with teary eyed in anger. Mikan looked at him with such pity. "What's wrong?" Mikan said as she approached him. "Mom lost it again. She just lost 700 thousand yen for one night in the casino." Natsume said as he punched the wall. Mikan cried, it was hard for her to see him like this, she took his hand and caressed it and hugged him, showing protection and care. "Everything will be alright, I'm sure of it." "Who can I trust nowadays, anyway?"Natsume asked as he released from the hug. Mikan smiled faintly and said "You got me."__

_**I sing,  
"Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight"  
**_

"Natsume?" Mikan called. They are in a cruise ship that was still in stand by that Natsume bought. It was their last date as a couple. Because starting tomorrow, they will be named as Mr. and Mrs. Hyuuga, a wedded couple. "Hn?" the raven replied. "I love you." Natsume looked at her, God, there she was, smiling. Even it was just three simple words; it was the first time that she actually said it so seriously. "What's with those cheesy words?" Natsume said. Even though he wants to reply the same phrase, his pride won't let him. He just wants to hear it more from her. "I'm afraid that when tomorrow comes, I may not open my eyes anymore." Mikan said with a faint smile. Natsume glared at her.

NO. She can't just leave him. Never. "Don't say that kinds of words idiot. It doesn't suit you. Tomorrow will be a very memorable day, so get ready for it. I'll drive you home." Natsume said as he stands up from his seat. "No, I want to drive alone, tonight. I still have something to attend to." Mikan said as she stands up herself. "Ok, fine. I'll just go first then." Natsume said as he gave her a kiss. "I love you." Mikan said waiting or the same phrase to be return to her. Natsume looked back, smirked, shook his head and went home.

It was already two hours and still the bride was still not there. _'Could it be that she ran away? That the last thing she was going to do was to run off?' _Natsume thought, but, no, she can't do that. Not to him. His best man approached him with a piece of paper. "Natsume." Ruka, his best man called. "What?" He answered in an annoyed tone. Ruka didn't reply back, instead, he gave him the paper. He took it and read it. **"Suicide Bombing at Takehara Hospital." **Natsume raised a brow and gave him back the paper "I don't give a damn about those things right now Ruka, I just need some news about Mikan."

"But, Natsume, it is news about Mikan. Try again." Ruka said as he gave him the paper again. He raised another brow and sighed heavily. He red the news until he reached the list of victims…

**105: Sakura Mikan**

Natsume trembled at that sight. No, this was all a lie right? Right? His life? Died in a suicide bombing? No it can't be. "Ruka? Where the fuck did you get this news?" Natsume asked his bestfriend, Ruka. "It was in the newspaper this morning Natsume." "AHHH!" Natsume shouted as he kicked the chair for the two of them. The guests that knew about the news pitied him, some even cried. He smashed everything that was prepared until he got on his knees, crying. "She was in the hospital for her last check up, Hyuuga." Hotaru said. Natsume looked at her with a questioning look "She was a month pregnant with your child. She kept it secret until after today." She herself was crying she was hurt; loosing a best friend was way too much. But for Natsume, loosing his only hope was the worst.

"Mikan."

_**I sing,  
"Tonight I've fallen and I can't get up  
I need your loving hands to come and pick me up  
And every night I miss you  
I can just look up  
and know the stars are  
holdin' you, holdin' you, holdin' you tonight"**_

**Every second in this life is actually equals to a million of regrets if you spend it wrongly. Regrets that may leave scars and pain. Live your seconds and enjoy everything that happens. Love everyone and ignore the backstabbers, 'cause life is unfair, and you won't know when will you be leaving, or be left and live the rest of your life moping over regrets, unsaid words and maybe a broken heart.**


End file.
